1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, and particularly to the SO DIMM connector having latches with grounding functions thereof.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,332 of the same inventor with the invention discloses the SO DIMM (Small Outline Dual In-line Memory Module) connector with a pair of latch devices at two ends of the housing. Each latch device includes a plastic member and a metal member wherein the deflectable plastic member includes a locking head for latchable engagement with the inserted module, while the metal member is supportably attached to the plastic member and moved along with the plastic member for supporting the plastic member.
Anyhow, recently the inserted module defines grounding pads thereon and is expected to be promptly grounded to the mother board on which the connector is seated. Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an SO DIMM connector with latch devices wherein said latch device provides the grounding function.